


You Fuckers Were Asking For This One

by S4D



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, brother-like friendship, mexican l’manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4D/pseuds/S4D
Summary: quackity goes to tommy’s island unknowingly and has a bit of a breakdown while listening to You Fuckers Were Asking For This One by Rav and remembers some past/has thoughts of his fiancés (sapnap nd karl jacobs) leaving him. this is my first time writing on this fucked up website so bear with me please
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 148





	You Fuckers Were Asking For This One

quackity opens an enderchest and grabs his phone and earphones. he shove the messy wired earphones in a different pocket than the one containing his phone. glancing outside of tommy’s abandoned house where he opened the enderchest, he sees the sun getting ready to set. he quickly crafts a boat and jogs over to the docs. he looks at the ocean and thinks of where to go. unknowing of the fact he was heading to tommy’s area, he heads left. after speeding to a random area of land, bombarded with trees and sheep, he hops out of his boat and takes it out of the water, so it doesn’t leave. after a little bit of breathing the fresh sent of oak and birch trees. he pulls out his phone and earphones only to find out his earphones got wet. groaning, he feels his wet asscheeks. he clenches his eyes shut in anger. shouldve remembered that the boat will sometimes get water in it.

“god i’m such a fucking dumbass i should’ve taken the enderchest instead!” he whisper yells out to no-one in particular. at least his phone wasn’t damaged surprisingly. 

opening his spotify as he lays down on the itching leaves acrossthe bare floor. he plays one of his favorite songs which was You Fuckers Were Asking For This One by Rav. he plays it on max volume and puts it on repeat. watching the trees gently dance in the breeze, sometimes humming. quietly rapping the parts he knew. closing his eyes, he shakily exhales. the loneliness setting in. he turned on his side and shudders while his breath picks up. he was crying. crying because he was alone even when the world is small. the little amount of people here don’t care for him. he hears a familiar voice but he asumes it’s just endermen speaking in their unidentifiable language. he sobs harder but more hushed. **even the monsters have more people that care for them than you do. remember schlatt? the way he treated you when no one was looking. now it’s gone. not even your fiancés want to be around you.** he knew it wasn’t true but he couldn’t help but believe it and gasp for the air that couldn’t fit in his lungs. he tries to distract himself from the overwhelming feelings that swallowed him whole. he mindlessly picks and pulls at random strings of grass. he hiccups and opens his eyes to look at the peaceful cows. he recalls the fact schlatt once told him: cows have best friends and they eat together a lot. wow. he really “distracted himself” with that. he closes his eyes slowly. he wishes there was no dream smp, no schlatt, a wilbur that would accept people in his country’s walls even if they weren’t english, no villains, tubbo and tommy still together. but of course there’s always bad things in life. he hates it. however, he did like feeling the thump of his heart in his chest, but feels the wrong kind of adrenaline. he remembers another fact schlatt told him: when you’re listening to music your heart will try to match the beat and if the music is fast and you focus on it, that’s why you get excited. the fact was probably bull but it made him feel nice. thinking of schlatt as he listens to the lyrics. how the relationship went so downhill so fast. he musters up some energy to sing once again. to distract him from the sting in his eyes and the tears wetting his beanie.

“troubled so i smoke and i drink not to panic.” a quiet sob escapes his lip as he attempts to calm himself down. the lyric hit close to home since he picked up on schlatts awful drinking habits. and he sometimes loses control of his body. he ate schlatts heart so he would always have something with him of his dearest friend. “and i know, that we could be together,” he shakily sings off beat “but not now, no, not at all.” 

he opens his eyes again and sees its dark. he feels a presence next to him which makes him tense badly. body still shaking, teeth clattering, tears running.

“hey.” 

he almost instantly recognizes the voice. tommy. of course. 

“h-ey-“ quackity manages to get out. he quickly whipped his tears and takes some breathes in to cool himself for his brother-like old friend. “what are- you know- doing? here?” 

“i live here.” 

quackity chuckles and try’s to act like a crazy hispanic. the one he’s usually known for. 

“whaddo you mean mane?” he says in his druggy voice trying to get a laugh but no response. “alright then-“

“qua- alexis. are you okay? genuinely.” tommy asks quietly as if quackity was a kitten in the rain, worried he might scare him off.

a long pause.

quackity sits up and stares off into the ocean other than looking at the young boy. 

“i feel so lonely.” quackity whispers. he knows that if he said it any louder he would cry again. he doesn’t like crying. it makes him feel weak and small. 

tommy hugs his side and buries his head in his friends shoulder. quackity rests his cheek on tommy’s head and lets his tears flow. they slowly sway to the music.

“it’s okay. it’s okay to feel lonely. it’s okay to feel lone. i’m here to listen and comfort you.  **i care for you, alexis.** ”

_** END  ** _

_**this is platonic, not a ship** _ 🦟🦗🦟🦗


End file.
